A New Start
by toshii519
Summary: well we all know that leah had a bad life after sam imprinted on emily.we see progress but she will be happy unless she start over.with the help of her pack and the cullens plus a new guy leah clearwater will get A New Start...Leah/imprint story
1. my life as a bitch

**A/N I'm so sorry that it took me a VERY long time for me to update with this new chapter but I'm here and I will like to thank all the people who review. I forget to tell you that this is my first fanfic so I'm sorry for future grammar mistakes so on with the story**

**Disclaimers: I do not own twilight just my plot and characters do not believe me here is an example**

**Me: hey Leah can I own you so I can give you a happy ending**

**Leah: no but I wish u could my life will be so much better**

**See I do not own twilight so sad (tear).**

A New Start

Welcome to my life

As I look back on my life as it was before to what it is now I realized back than that my life was a fucking soap opera whoopee fucking do. It all began to change for me after sitting through what I thought than would be the hardest event of my life Emily and Sam wedding and I am here to tell you now that it was my blessing from above throw the dark tunnel. I am not ashamed to tell you that I was just a fucking mess. But the turning point for me was a conversation I over heard before the reception between Emily the new bride and Kim Jarred imprint and after hearing it I was shocked and went spiraling down to a all time low. So I did only thing at the time I could think of to get the hell away from the reception and going to the last place people would expect me to go the Cullen House. Sitting there feeling sorry for myself crying on my sister shoulder and sometimes to this day I still can't believe that my new step sister is Bella Cullen. But after hearing what blood relatives have to say about you I didn't care if she was a smelly leech all I knew is that I needed a shoulder to cry on at that moment.

__

Flashback to the wedding reception

Walking to Emily I'm going to just be happy for her and move on yeah that what I'm going to do. But as I'm walking up to her I hear her and Kim talking about me "I still can't even believe that she even came" said Emily."I know I'm surprise that she didn't jump up and say this all suppose to be mine Sam I can't let you married her "said Kim laughing." I know right it was almost becoming fun for me to have everything she ever wanted "said Emily smirking . I was shock because she personally asked me to be at the wedding but now I know she just wanted me to come so she could rub it in my face so I did what was weird for me to do I ran to the Cullen's house crying.

End flashback

Well after having a good long cry hello just because I'm a bitch doesn't mean I don't have feelings to yeah know I decided then and there that the only way for my life to get better is for me to do something about it. To take charge of my actions and become the beautiful, life and fun loving women that I know was still inside of me. And I had to stop blaming all my problems on other people some of it is my fault too. And the first step in taking my life back and the HARDEST was admitting that I couldn't do it alone. The second step is what had me VERY AFRAID is that I'm going to need Alice for because to make a new start I'm going to need to change everything about me and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm going to need a make over a shiver just ran down my back for what is in store for me with Alice. And third no more miss nice Leah I have to blend the bitch and the refined smart lady that was inside of me. And to all those Ass holes who thought you can step over me and treat me anyway you wanted to well guess what the BITCH is back and better than before and now it was time for me to shine so shine on shine on.


	2. A Life Worth Changing

Chapter 2: A Life Worth Changing

_Leah's POV_

To this day I don't remember how I got home that night so many things were going though my mind at that time I must have been on autopilot. I do remember coming in the front door to find mom and Seth just gotten in before me from the reception and both of them looking at me strangely then together asked me at the same time if I was alright and I replied that I was but it has been a long draining day and I was going to bed _(some days later I asked Seth why they asked that question in the first place and he said that you came in through the door and he was prepared for me to be upset but to his and mom surprised it was the total opposite he have never seen me so at peace before in his life and that it scared the hell out of him I hit him in the shoulder for that comment)_. I could feel both their eyes on my back as I walked up the stairs to my room but after I closed my bedroom door I don't remember anything else until I woke up the next morning with my new out look on life and after renewing my vows to myself from the day before.

I decided to start my day off by putting the last part of my old life to rest forever _(and you may asked what that is well let me tell you)_ by paying the newlyweds a visit. And I know just what I am going to say to the mean spirited little bitch that is Emily Young _oh I am so sorry _now Uley and Sam Uley her husband. _The hard part back than for me and sometimes now is to be honest with myself. _I have to be honest with my self I did not see this day coming or more importantly I didn't want to see it come. To think that little old me Leah TELL YOU THE FUCK OFF Clearwater is totally and completely happy that Emily married Sam. They should all throw me a fucking party and a parade down main street La Push because I have gotten over the last hurdle of my old life and ready to start the new. I mean come on really Sam Uley is not all that and the world most importantly my LEAH MARIE CLEARWATER'S world does not revolve around him. And I am TOTALLY HAPPY EXCITED EVEN about that and that I don't have to see his fucking face every single damn day so I can have some fucking peace of mind. His word is not law you know. _If you don't well you should take it from me I know. Let the church bells ring Leah is about to sing._

From this moment on I am going to be cool with Emily Uley but now that I am hip to her little game _(I sometimes use to think that we could at least be friends again) _but now I know we can NEVER be friends/best friends/ sister or anything for that matter because that back stabbing jealous bitch does not deserve to be best anything at all to someone as fabulous as me _not to self don't say that out loud people might think that I was crazy or something. _Thinking back on our childhood was she ever my friend to begin with? Did I really even know her at all? _The answer to that is HELL NO. _

Emily's little persona of the nice, compassionate, caring, always welling to help others Emily that everyone knows and loves is all just an act I can see her for what she is now a COLD HEARTED BITCH but I can't prove it now because no one would believe me _they would say that I was being hatful and a women scorned. that it was past time for me to move on. At least they would be right about one thing IT IS WAY PAST TIME FOR ME TO MOVE ON. _Come to think of it do I need to prove to anybody what time of person she really is _HELLO NO. AS OF RIGHT NOW THIS MINUTE EMILY ULEY IS TOTALLY BENEATH ME. _After I leave their house today the Uley's don't exist in my world. And when all those nay sayers find out what she is really like and realizes they treated the victim of this situation (_ME_) wrong I hope I have really moved pass that conflict because they are not worth my time of day any longer. They will have to deal with Emily MEAN SPIRITED BITCH Uley and I wish them well of it all. _(Because I daddy always said that God don't like ugly) _They have to deal with the tramp with the angel's face not me. But enough of that right now I have to work on me. That is MOST important not some insure little girl who wants to settle for taking away my seconds _hehehe_. She may be Sam's wife and one day the mother of his children but everything else she will come to realizes that she will always be second best because I have all his first and remain the best he EVER had.

So after I close a pain fulled chapter in my life with giving my best wishes to the Uleys. I need to start working on me and what I want in my new life and my two very best girls friends Rose and Alice Cullen are just the right people for the job _can you believe that I am best friends anything at all damn it for that matter with two leechs_. _I blame my Alpha for that one. _I have a positive feeling about this and I know I'm making the right choices for me.

But business before pleasure shudder _Alice Cullen and make overs are tortures not pleasures_ the voice in my head tells me. The business part or more like a store closing sell is goingthe Uleys houseto tell them that I'm truly happy for them and how I'm not mad and I am not holding any grudge against them for the pain that the imprint caused me. I am truly happy that they are together and married. And before they say that this is by know means a way to get back at them for any reason other than to give my best wishes to the happy couple and that they live a long happy life together me says these thing to them. And that I have come to terms with everything and I am at peace with myself with it and I want to make things right between us and new start for a new marriage no hard feelings at all. _But don't get me wrong I will take none of their SHIT either because Emily has this way about her to take my words and turn them around to make me the bad guy. _Well not anymore when I walk out their door that chapter of my life is over_ out of sight out of mind they don't exist in my new world order after today. _

So with a plan in place and some of the scenario played out in my mind I turn my head to see what time it was on the clock that is on my dresser and it said 1: 45 p.m. I was surprised I could not believe that two hole hours has past while I laid in bed going over my steps for a new life. Well nothing is getting done with me laying here so I got up off my bed, grab my rob and went an took a nice long relaxing shower. While in the shower I decided to start my life right and wear some thing nice for a change. So I got out a tan flowery shirt that fell right below my knees with a brown belt and a brown crew neck fitted t-shirt and to finish off the out fit some tan heels _Allice will be so proud of me. _I just put my hair into a messy yet sexy grabbing my purse I looked in the mirror and decided what the hell go for it girl and put some make up on not to much just enough to bring out some of my best facial features with one last look in the mirror I left with the feeling that it was going to be my day and my time to shine and let me tell you it is about damn time too.


	3. Someone New

Chapter 3: Someone New

Alice's POV

I still can't believe all of what happened yesterday. Poor Leah I have never seen her so hurt and lost before let along crying her eyes out. When we finally calmed her down enough to tell us what was wrong you could imagine our surprise even though I suspected it all along. I just knew that Emily was a COLD HEARTED BITCH and after seeing the state Leah was in when she arrive I just wanted to snap Emily's neck and I know Rose was feeling the same way I was to by the look on her face. I have been having a feeling lately that Leah was ready to start a new chapter in her and I knew after what went down yesterday she would be coming to me soon so I picked up my copy of Italian vogue the Italians have a better feel to them of the image that I am going to help Leah created for herself. _I mean really the first step in gaining a new life is to do a hole make over on your self at least in my book_. As I started to plan in my head a trip to Rome because in two weeks it would be the start of their fall fashion week shows just the girls and I am pretty sure that I can talk Leah into going. To get her away from here will do her a world of good and I will not take NO for a answer either. OK OK OK I already know that it will be just Esme, Rose, Leah and I because Bella still doesn't like fashion that is one thing I will never understand about her and Nessie will want to stay with Jacob I mean really I understand the concept of imprinting but can't you be away from your imprint for a little while you no what they say absents makes the heart grow fonder and all that jazz. But she also has her mothers ways when it comes to fashion it just gives me a headache sometimes.

I know for a fact that Leah will be coming over here to tell me she wants me to over see her make over. The last few months I have been able to see wolves and half vampires and I can not tell you what a breath of fresh air that has been for me. I may have had a vision of it but I know my best girl-friend and I am still so happy that we are friends and more importantly family. She is afraid but she does not need to be I will go easy on her. People should just really let me have my way and things will be just fine they will thank me for it in the long run. I can feel Jasper next to me shaking in silent laugher because of the a ray of feeling that I am going though he can tell I am up to something. So I just lean over and kiss him on his cheek when a vision takes over me.

Esme, Bella and I are waiting for something no someone a new addition to the family, and by the way Bella is dressed we will be meeting him today. Yes I know for a fact it is a him and he will be important to our family and especially to Leah. _I gasp Leah meets he imprint today_. We are at the clearing near La Push which means that he is coming from that direction. When he steps out from behind the trees you can tell that he looks like one Quileute Natives even pass for one of the pack members by his size but he is clearly part vampire because he looks ready to attack the three of us. From the looks of him he is Jacob's mass and height but with being half vampire could give Leah a run for her money in speed _Oh my dear Leah you are going to be one VERY VERY HAPPY GIRL._ He says in a voice that is as soft as it is strong a silky base that he does not want to fight but he will if he too. He looks at Esme and she somehow puts him at ease _(Esme always been able to do that to people) _and asked can we point him in the direction of the Cullen Family manor. Esme steps forward tells him we mean him no harm and that we are some of the Cullen's and have been wanting here to meet him. Esme takes his hand and looks deep into his hazel eyes and a moment later a look comes over her face that speaks volumes to all that know her here was her new son. Emse turns still holding his hand and starts walking to the manor house.

I come out of the vision to see Jasper, Jacob and Nessie looking at me with concern. Jasper's eyes asking me if I was alright. I touched Jazz's face lovingly and tell him and everybody else that I am fine. I take a deep breath and say we are going to have a visitor to the manor house later today a half vampire like Nessie.

The questions started coming at once Jacob getting a faster start when and where will this visit takes place and do I have to have to get Nessie to La Push before then? Because of the way this vision has effected you so is this person could be a threat to _my imprint _Jacob says talking about his thirteen year old looking imprint. Nessie just roles her eyes at him. _Jacob can be so dense sometimes did I not just say here at the manor house later today. _

I calm his nerves by saying that Nessie will be fine but it would be a good idea to have his pack here to greet the new comer. He will be important not just to the Cullen's family but to his pack as well.

Everyone gives me a suspicious looks that they know I was keeping something from then and I was but I reassure them that everything will be fine trust me.

Jacob looks at me one more time before pulling out his cell phone and texts a message to his pack brother but calls his beta personally.

I turn to the side patio door were Bella and Edward just came through. Edward looks at me and see everything I just did and I say into his head LOUD AND CLEAR that he was to keep his mouth shut about Chance being Leah's imprint and about the drama that it is going to cause Sam's pack and the people of La Push. Edward knows what I will do to him if he does not do as I say. He shudders and I go over to him and peaks him on his one cheek and pats his other. Bella looks at me then to her husband and decides it is just not worth it to know this time. I smirk good girl.

I turn to Nessie and tell her to help me get the guest room ready for him if he decides to stay here witch I already know he will. We walk away and I begin to tell Nessie all about my plans for Leah's make over and the trip to Rome that the girls will be taking in two weeks. Already telling her before she can open her mouth that I know her mother and her will not be going on the trip.

Jacob gets off the phone with the very women I was talking about looks at Jasper and shudders. I can hear Jacob say to my Jazzy you know Jasper sometimes I just don't know about your wife I just don't know. That causes me to smirk while closing the door behind Nessie and me.


	4. Closing one door on the past and opening

Leah's POV

I took my own sweet time walking over to the _Uley's_ house just relishing that in a few moment I would confront my past for the last and happily say GOOD BYE ASS HOLES TO IT. On my walk over there everywhere I turned people were giving me the same strange looks my mother and brother gave my last night. Was I already showing the differences I was feeling inside of me this early. I must be because some of Sam's younger pack members looks were any indication some were scared, some smiled and waved at me and to surprise them all I smiled and waved back.

By the time I knocked on the _Uley's_ front door I was at peace with myself and I waited because I heard movement in the house so someone was coming to answer the door. Isn't it funny it is not Sam's house anymore it is the _Uley's _house and I laughed quietly to myself.

When the door opened my peaceful face was back in place and to my surprise the BITCH HERSELF Emily Uley answered it. She was dressed in robs and I realizes what they were doing or about to do when she see that it is me at the door her smile grows twice it's normal sizes and she says in her fake happy voice "hey Leah what I you doing her"Loud enough for Sam to hear in the other room. She lets me into the living room thinking that she was going to have some fun think again YOU PETTY BITCH.

I had to keep her off balance to say what need to be said and to close this part of the past. "Emily" I said in a happy voice and really surprised her I hugged her too. "Look at you married life really suites you" with a smile on my face. She is shocked by the turn of events and I have to burn this out fit and rub my skin raw. "Well" I said "I know you want sometime along with other another but I cam make what I want to say to Sam and" She cuts me off before I could finish "Why in the world would you have to saw to Sam huh?" She said with her hand on her hips. "Well if you had let me finish what I was saying I wanted to talk to the both of you" just then Sam walks into the room. And I look at him and says it is not just Emily who married life suits either is it. With a smile. That catches the both of them off guard.

Sam asks me to take a seat on the love seat I smile in thanks. That through him for a loop it has been a long time since I have smiled and even longer since I smile at him for any reason at all. Taking Sam's hand Emily still trying to rib it in my face. "Well I will not take up much of you time and if you can please hear me out first I would very much thankful for it." They looked at each other not knowing what to make of me at all good. That is how it should be. Sam looks at me and nods his head. I take a deep breath look into both there eyes and smile saying that "since I did not get a chance yesterday to say it at your reception I just wanted to take you both aside an offer my hole hearted congratulations on your wedding and I totally hope that you have a happy life with each other fulled with laughter and children and great moments from here on out." Sam looks pleasantly surprise Emily narrows her eyes a bit. "I know we have had our moments of trying times in the past but that is just it the past and with your wedding it is a new outlook for all to grown and move on. Well I have taking enough of you love birds time" laughing" I will just be on my way." Before I take two steps Sam stops me saying "Leah I want to thank you for..." but what ever he was going to say was cut short by my cell phone. I smile and excuse my self by answering it knowing it was Jacob by the song play Who Let The Dogs Out sometimes I wonder about Emmert and his since of humor.

"Jacob" I said hold on a minute to him. I look at Sam and Emily and just to be spiteful I kiss both of them on their cheeks saying I really have to take this call and hopeful we can get together sometime. And I turn walking out their door away from the past and into MY NEW LIFE.

While walking away from their house I put the phone back to my ear telling Jacob that I was sorry for having him wait and if he was at the Cullen's house I was on my way there any way before he could get a word in. Good he says because Alice had a vision of another half vampire coming to the Cullen's home to speak to them. Alice, Esme, and Bella have already gone to meet this person he texted the boys so they were on there way and I wanted me there before they get back. I could tell by his voice that he was nerves so I tell him to take deep breathes and not to worry at all I will be there in ten minutes and what ever happens we will handle it as a family. He goes quiet on the phone then asked who I was and what have I done with his beta I just laugh and tell him we will talk about that at another time after this meeting okay. He agrees.

About ten minutes later I walk through the Cullen's front door and Edward answered my unspoken question "Their almost here". Well hello to you too. If it wasn't so tense in here the boys would be wondering why in the HELL was a dressed up for, Edward nods and smirks at my thought I smile back at him and continue up the stairs to the rooms Esme set aside for each one in the pack when I tell Edward the I am going to change clothes and I will be back down in a minute and have Jasper continue to keep Jacob calm until I get back.

Why do I have the feeling that this day is about to get more interesting.


	5. Finding a New Family

**Chapter 5: Finding a New Family**

**Chance's POV**

Everything lately has been too much to bare. Running has always helped to clear my head but this time I was leaving the only place I have ever known my home for the last five years of my live well to be honest I was only five years old though but I could pass for 19 or 20. Why oh why did the people of the Makah Rez, has to be so damn nosey. My mother said that I needed a change of scenery so I should go visit my aunt (her twin sister) and my cousin for the first time in my life on the La Push Rez three hours away. Embry and Anna (Pronounce Ah-nna) Call is their name. I have heard in passing that our mother's were more alike not just in looks either. Both of our fathers walked out on us while our mother's were pregnant but with mine it was different to say the least _you see I am a half breed part human part vampire I know I know you are going to say that they don't exist but they do. _And with my father my mother did not want him to have anything to do with us.

My mother is the tribal healer or medicine woman if you prefer but also in my family there is a closely guarded secret that only family members know about and it is only run on the female side of the family both my mother and aunt have this talent they are physics but only their visions come to them in dreams. The night before she met my father, she had a dream that the next day she would meet a man an inhuman man and conceive me. Only recently she told me about the family secret because I will have need to know she said and what happened to her when she meets my father._ She was out gathering herbs for medicine and she took a rest by a tree to eat lunch when about ten trees down from her a beautiful man stepped out from behind the trees dressed only in a simple pair of pants and shirt with no shoes on his feet. She was in a trance by his beauty no man ever to walk this earth was so beautiful. He had the grace and manor of a wealthy land owner. His voice was like bells. His eyes are what stopped her cold and sent shivers down her spine they where a mixer of butter scotch and ruby red. He said his name was Laurent and he has been passing by and just had to meet the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his long exists my mother. You know in those movies when the female lead says to the male you had me at hello that is what it was like for my mother. I don't need to tell you what happened next because like any child sex and parents don't mix shudders. In the after glow he said that he will be back in two days to see her in this place and take her with him back to his home in Canada. But she knew that she would never see him again for he would be died in two days time._

My mother knew that I would not be a normal baby or that she would have a normal birth. So she told the people of the Rez that she was going to find things for medicine they needed and that it may take awhile. But she had my grandma meet her up at the family cabin and told her everything that happens. It was not an easy pregnancy and it was only with her own skill, power, and a lot of luck that she made it through and stayed human but at the cost of not being able to have any more children after me. I hate my father and myself for what she went through but she told me she would do it all over again to have me because I was her gift and had loved me the moment I was conceived and will continue to love me even after she leaves this earthy plan. My mother is a wise woman _HELL ALL OF THE WOMEN IN MY FAMILY ARE WISE_, strong, and able to roll with the punches that life throws at them. With being a half breed I have a power of my own my touch can healand I was fast as lighting. I TOTALLY LOVE human food and I have NEVER touched human blood only animals and that is how we know about my healing power after I drank from an animal I did not drain it but something inside to me told me not too and to touch the animal after I was done and with my touch it brought the animal some peace and it was resting to regain it strength back. To this day I don't know why that is. And my mother Alex short for Alexis taught me all there is to know about being a medicine man, living off the land, what plants are good and poises to people and began to home school me because of my rapped growth. Within my first year of life I finished normal childhood school and was taking on-line courses from the local community college in Port Angeles and Seattle State College four hours away.

My reason for leaving the Rez besides those gossiping fools my mother had another dream last night that I had to go today to meet my cousin Embry (_who is 19 years old I just look it_) and a family of Animal drinking vampires called the Cullen's and with them I will find my future. There was something special about my cousin Embry that came from his father's side and that I will find out what it is when I meet him in person even his own mother does not know. _By the way if I have not told you my name already it is Chance, Chance Alexander Call but people just call me Chance. I am 6"5" light olive tone to my skin that has a light glow to it in the sun light(from my father)high cheek bones, full lips, and dimples. My eyes are what I like most about myself they are Caramel a rich creamy soft caramel. My hair is midnight black thick and shiny and to the middle of my back. I usually have it braided but today it is following free. _My mother's other reason for wanting me to go and she does not know that I know is that she is dying and there is nothing we can do about it NOTHING I cannot heal when it is the persons or animal's time to go from this earth. My grandma told me that I bought my mother five more years that she would not have. I should have known last week something was up because she wanted the two of us to go to Port Angeles to pick up five streamer _trunks. _She said that she and my grandma wanted to do some cleaning house but I knew better. One of the trunks was for my Aunt Anna's things that should have been given to her before she left but was never got around to do it until now. All my mother's medicine books that have been handed down for 10 generations went into another she just she wanted to make more room in the house but again I knew better. Family recipes too went into the same trunk and dried seedlings of all the plants that she uses to make medicine with._ I know how to bring them back to plant them so they can grow and be used. Another lessens from my mother and grandma. _After a while I finally realized what my grandma and mother were doing they were packing hope chests for me and my aunt and cousin. I left this morning wearing light tan cargo shorts, sturdy boots, a tan wife beater tee shirt and my mother's favorite a short sleeved light blue shirt. The night before she told me to pack a few changes of clothes for the short trip and she would send some more in a few days (_the four streamer trunks) _My cell phone and its charger, my laptop so even when they're I can keep up with my studies, and she will pack me a lunch for the trip in the morning.

The next morning she already had my lunch packed and my backpack waiting for me by the front door. She hugged me tight told me she loved me and sent me off to my destiny. I knew I would never see my mother alive again and if I looked back at her I would lose my resolve and stay but that is not what she wanted for me and I will always be a momma's boy and do what she tells me too. That was all going through my head when I broke though a line of trees close to the La Push broader and I came upon three female vampires seeming to be waiting for something or someone today just isn't my day I tell myself. And my vampire nature took over me another reason to hate my father. But I have to say they are cute one with black spiky hair and the shortest but she could also be the most dangerous one never underestimate a person by their size they may special you _I should know my mother was a power house and she was tiny. Shake that train of thought from my head to handle the problem at hand_, one with brown curly hair and the last with reddish brown hair. My mother brought me up to be a gentleman no matter the women involved so I decided to speak first. "I don't know who you are or what you are doing here I am just passing through but if you try any funny business I will be force to protect my self." _My mother's lessons still coming through don't use vulgar word in front of women. _Still, in my mind the need to find my cousin Embry and the Cullen family. Then I looked into the female vampires. Their eyes were gold not red. I straighten up from my attack pose and thought to myself may be. I should just ask for help in whom I was looking for. "Excuse me maybe you can help me I am looking for direction to the Cullen manor house can you tell me the way?"

The female with the brown curly hair stepped forward and something about her that reminded of my mother. She smiled at me saying" Hello, dear we are three of the Cullen's family that you are asking about my name is Esme and these (waving her hands on either side of her) are my daughters Alice and Bella. One of our family is gifted with the power of sight and told us to meet you here and bring you back to the manor house." She held out her hand and like the gentleman my mother raised me to be I took it and raised it up to my lips and kissed it I did the same with Alice and Bella. But something in me told me to take Esme's hand again and I did. "It is wonderful to meet you, and my name is Chance, Chance Alexander Call." All three of them looked at each other. Then Bella asked was I related to an Embry Call. I must have had a surprise look on me face because I was surprised saying "Why yes I am do you know Embry my mother sent me here to meet his mother my aunt and him." Still not realizing that I have not let go of Esme's hand. Esme continued as a matter of fact Embry is at our Manor right not waiting for us to return won't he be surprised smiling. Then I looked into Emse' eyes and she got this weird expression on her face but I know it was a good one. Would you like to come to the manor and see him and I smiled. I picked my backpack back up adjusted it on my back telling Esme that I would and ever the gentlemen turned to Alice and Bella telling them that I was sorry for not having more arms turning back to Emse giving her my arm saying" lead the way"she laughed took my arm and began to lead me to the Manor house. With Alice and Bella bringing up the rear. My excitement was building with ever step I was going to meet the rest of my family. But I did not know At the time I didn't know if I meant Embry or the Cullen's.

**A/N:i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and my beta FantasyLover74 for making this story so what so you think of Chance i love tho hear what you think **

**~toshii~**


	6. A family reuion

Chapter 6: family reunion

_Chance's POV_

We were walking in silent for about 15 minutes but I did not mind because I felt at easy with these women especially Esme, it was her motherly nature that just sang to me and it kept me calm. We rounded the last been and I finally saw the house or manor which ever you want to call it. The house and gardens looked timeless and it gave off a feeling of welcome home to me. It touched me deep in my soul. I looked and Miss Emse and just smiled at her she smiled right back.

Before Miss Emse could walk ahead to open the door with the manner the women in my life instilled in me I walked ahead and opened for them. "Oh, we have some true gentleman here ladies." Miss Esme said with a smile. I just smiled and gave her a short bow of the head. If the outside looked timeless the inside was a surprised, it was open, airy in colors of creams, golds and whites.

"Miss Esme, you have a beautiful home." I said in ah. Esme smiled and said "thank you dear now everyone is in the family room and I believe Embry is among them."

I could not help but smile.

Walking in the family room I see a bunch of vampires and I had to go against my natural instant defend myself. With them were a group of boys or should I say young men that look like they are from the near by Rez of Le Push. They all look at ease being around each other like a family weird. I heard a small chuckle come from the vamp with the bronze hair. Before I could analyze his chuckle further, an older blonde vampire and the leader of this motley crew stepped forward and started to speak.

He had an old world quality to him like he did not belong here but in jolly old England. 'There is the chuckle again. Is bronzy boy reading my mind or something?' Then he scoured. Before I could go on with this thought Mr. Rex Harrison spoke. "Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and welcome to our home and I see you brought our wayward women back with you to thank you. I laughed. They scoured. Shaking his hand I said "It is nice to meet you Dr. Cullen and thank you for inviting me into your house. As to the women I believe they can take care of themselves when they want to and any man they choose to be with should always consider themselves lucky to have them." I said with simple honesty.

"We are keeping him." The women say together. "Oh, brother is he for real?" The bear boy asked bronzy boy. Bronzy just nodded. "Let me introduce you to all of my family" Dr. Cullen said to me. As we walked further in the room I got this sudden pull from the upstairs and it was getting stronger with every step I took. I just pushed it to the back of my mine for now. My eldest son Edward you have met his wife bella and their natural daughter Renesmee. 'So that was bronzy boys' name. And when they say, a natural daughter was she like me a hybrid too?'

I just had to asked "before we go anymore introduction when you say natural you mean half human half vampire right born out of Mrs. Bella Cullen when she was still human?" Edward answered "Yes, you are right on all three accounts but how you know that?" He tilted his head to the side to ponder the question he asked. My mother is a dream seer and she saw me meeting another of my kind her and also my family. As for you being a mind reader, you just have that look about you." I said and the room broke into laughter.

"This is my daughter Rosalie and her husband Emmett." I walked over to her took her and kissed the back of it. "It is a pleasure to miss Rose." I said with a smile. "What am I chap liver?" Emmett said looking bewildered. "No, but you do remind me of a sweet roll I ate one time that did not agree with me." I said with a smirk. Emmett stood still for a moment then broke into loud laughter. "I like you." He said with a smile and we shook hands.

I saw the looks passed between Rosalie and Alice and wondered what that was about. Edward looked at and said with his eyes I did not want to know I just nodded at him.

"Chance," Alice said "this is my husband Jasper" I shook his hand and he asked. "You look like someone I met not to long ago but I can't put my finger on who right now." I nodded and said "probably my biological father I'd spat the word out but we will get into that another time."

Now the Quileutes from La Push came over and I can tell which one was Embry right off the bat he had his mothers my mothers face and it hurt to think about her. Both Edward and Jasper looked at each other and frowned.

Before the intro's were made a voice came from upstairs "Alice, Rose can you come up here, please?" 'That voice has been hauntingly beautiful it sent shudders into my very soul. I felt complete when I heard that voice. "Coming" Alive said and they were off and my soul wanted to follow so badly it hurt. Then I heard the tallest Quileute boy speak. "Hey, I'm Jacob and the Alpha of this pack of werewolves shape shifters." Jacob remained me of an easy-going goof ball that can be serious when he wanted to be. Out of the corner of my eye I saw bronzy boy agreeing with me."I will introduce to the rest of the pack that is here that was my second in command voice you just heard she will be down in a minute or two hours you never know when those three get together." He said with a smile. "I heard that Jacob Blacks and just for that Nessie, be a dear and come up here pleased?" the voice now was sugary sweet and smug. Nessie shook her head at Jacob smiled at me and with her mother Bella walked up the stairs and away from us. Jacob groaned as we all laughed at him. "Jacob you should know by now never to bate my sister hi I'm Seth." And I shook his hand an innocence soul was this boy and I hope he never loses it. "These are Quil and Embry."Seth said. "I would know Embry anywhere." I said "Is that so how? Embry stepped forward asking? "Your looks alone give you away as Aunty Anna boy for sure." That surprised him and some of the rest of the people in the room. "Let me start by introducing myself my name is Chance, Chance Alexander Call and my mother is your mother's twin sister Alexis. The reason you find me you find me so familiar is that you new my biological father Laurent 'I spat at saying his name.' "Is that so?" That voice asked. I turned and they're she was she is the most beautiful woman I have ever since she even surpasses my own mother and I never thought that was possible I didn't even know I was moving but I had to get close to her be next to her for always.

She had the face of a sultry mature angel and a body that even the goddess of love. Herself had a hand at making. Her hair looked silkily soft and I knew she was meant for me. Her eyes alone will own me forever. When she got two steps from the bottom I was to help her the rest of the way she looked up into my eyes to thank me and I knew she was just as lost. I heard her voice saying that her name was Leah and that she has been waiting along time for me. I knew she felt the connection between us too and that we will be together always.


	7. My waiting is over,my imprint has come

_**A/N:i would like to thank eveyone who review my story and a very BIG thank you to FantasyLover74 for being the best beta Ever! for those who read this story i love to know what you think of it**_

_**Leah's POV**_

I just had to get Emily's stench off of my skin it felt like it would burn me. It was poison to all that touched her. I stripped as soon as I was in my room at the Cullen's home those clothes will have to be burn and the ashes since to the four corners of the earth as an offering for new beginnings. The shower felt heavenly it was like a cleansing ritual washing away my past and was preparing me for my future.

I felt my wolf ster. something was happening soon and whatever it was the wolf love it. I felt reborn so did Sasha _'yes, I did name my wolf so sue me'_ life as we know it will be new, exciting, adventurous, and most of full with love. I knew that deep within me, but like any good pack member or in my case beta of my pack we have to get though today and the Cullen's guest that I just heard arrive with the ladies of the house.

I was feeling a little flirty when I stepped out of the shower _'oh, there is nothing like a hot shower after a nerve-racking event'_. Now I just need something to wear and my hair done differently more lively too. And for that I need Alice and Rosalie for I made my way to the door wearing nothing but a towel even though with my body heat being what it is I dry very quickly without it. I open the door and I hear the voices coming from down stairs and the new one too that must be the guest 'my that voice just gets me wet now I wonder what the rest of him is like?' I ask myself 'Yummy" Sasha answered. We will have to see. I called out "Alice, and Rose can you come up here please?" I heard Alice answer for the both of them "Coming."

Sasha wanted to listen to the conversation going on down stairs so I opened my senses to everything.

Just as Alice and Rose came in I heard Jacob say "I will introduce the rest of my pack but the voice you just heard was of my second in command. She will be down in a minute or two hours you never know with those three.

I looked around to see that Rose and Alice were getting things together for my outfit. _'Good something doesn't need saying between women.'_

Now to deal with that cocky Alpha I said in a sugary sweet smug voice. "I heard that Jacob Ephraim Black and for that Nessie will you be a dear and come help your Aunty Leah for a bit please."

I heard laughter all though the house at my remark and Jacob's groan. 'Good that will teach from him to mess with me.'

As Nessie and Bella came into the room we heard Seth speak. "Jacob how many times do we have to tell you not to bate my sister."

After hearing that we toned everything else out. I turned to the room at large and was suddenly stuck with a feeling I have wanted for so long. The feeling was true sisterhood and I found it in the presence of my one time enemy. I was so overcome with emotions that I broke out in tears.

"Leah!" they all exclaimed.

I put my hand up to stop them and said. "Being here with you now I feel for the time total sisterhood that I have wanted all my life it is here with you and these are happy tears."

We all shared a group hug. "Now." I said " Nessie we have to continue your lessons in bring Jacob to heal ok." I finished with a flippancy air about myself.

Nessie just signed then said in a dejected tone "I know I know but what can I do he has been doing so well lately too then he had to have a relapse today. But you just have to love him the way he is."

Silent followed that statement.

Then I saw a small smile trying not to form on Nessie's lips and I lost it. It was like a change reaction all of us in that room was on the floor laughing until we were in tears for Nessie and I tear like for the rest.

I was fanning myself and said in a proud voice. " Look, Rose look we taught her so well I could not be more proud."

Rose and I held each other with fake tears coming out now that brought another round of laughter.

Nessie just curtsied.

I went behind the dressing screen to put on my bra and panties candy apple red in color they were sweet and sexy at the same time.

I said from behind it. "We had our fun for now after I finally the sexy voice house guest of yours we have major work to do that centers around me."

I did not see the look that passed among the four ladies.

I stepped out from behind the screen and sat at the vanity table set up in the room for me. Rose stepped up behind me and started braiding my all around until it met at a certain point at the back of my head than put a decorative band to hold it all together with the rest of my non braided hair fall down my back in a sexy curl.

While she did my hair, Alli did my make up just the way I like it soft natural with a sun kiss glow to it.

I got up from the table to see the clothes Alli laid out for me. The outfit consisted of a hunter green Ruched stretch faux wrap top _'from my all time favorite story Vicky Secret that shows off my upper body and breast nicely'_ with a pair of black skinny jeans _'these jeans were made with me in mind bringing the focus my to die for legs and my ass that some models would die to have_' with hunter green ballerina flats to finish it off. I got to say Alli knows my causal style to a tee.

While I was dressing Bella spoke up to say "Leah, you have got to see him. He is so gorgeous if I did not love to death my Edward I would have to have a taste of the new La Push Sex God."

We all stopped what we were doing to look at Bella Cullen "did that just really come out of my sisters mouth Rose?" I said curiously.

Rose looked at Bella with proud before saying "I have to agree with Bella on this on if I did not have my Emmett I would surly tap that quick fast and in a hurry." As she sat on the chase lounge by the window in the room.

I looked at Nessie she nodded and said "I love my Jacob but there is no denying the truth when it is at this moment down stairs."

I looked at my Alli who has been to quiet since Bella started the conversation about the walking Sex god on legs.

"Alli do you have anything to add?" I asked slipping my feet into the flats.

She smirked and said "Well I think you have to see him for yourself."

I nodded and said "Well after I meet him we have to come back up here and talk business anyway, and I know you are dying to know how things went at the "_Uley's_ House" today."

They all nodded to that as we left the room heading down the stairs. The wolf was getting excited again with the emotions of first date excitement. From the back I have to say he has a great ass. I saw Edward get sick at my thoughts.

He nodded.

I snorted.

Then I heard the velveteen voice of mister sex gods speak again.

"Let me start by introducing myself my name is Chance, Chance Alexander Call and my mother is your mother's twin sister Alexis. The reason that you find me so familiar is that you knew my biological father Laurent 'he spat at out his father's name.'

I thought there is not love lost there than I spoke.

"Is that so?"

He turned I did not get a good look into his eyes, but I can see just from here why Bella named him La Push Sex God. Edward looked confused at first then he narrowed his eyes at his wife. When I was five steps from the bottom, Mr. Sex God himself helped me the rest of the way. 'My his hands are soft and strong to the touch' I spoke to myself.

Thank you I said and looked finally into his eyes I felt and electric shocks go through my body and I knew he felt it to. It had finally happened my reason for going though everything all the pain, anger, heart breaks, loneliness, have come full circle to bring me to him. My world, the steel cables that held me to this world release themselves to be rearranged in their proper order now.

He will come first before everything else from now on. **TO HELL WITH THE ULEY'S, THE LA PUSH PACK, THE WHOLE WORLD FOR THAT MATTER! **My soul mate, my one true forever love is here with me now.

"You're finally here." I whispered.

And he smiled at me I was so over come with emotion from myself and the wolf I did the only thing I could do at that moment I fainted in his arms. As I felt his arms around me, I was safe, loved and secure I signed on my way to unconsciousness.

**A/N:i really hate these but oh well i really hope you enjoy this chapter so please review ~toshii**


	8. Coming Back to Reality and the Call

_Leah's POV_

I can feel my senses coming back to me and was helping me out of the fog that clouded my head right now. _'I wonder how long I have been like this.' _I asked myself, but my step brother-in-law Eddie asked me. "You have been out for two hours Leah and don't call me Eddie." The next thing we all heard was Emmett's booming laughter coming from somewhere close by.

'_Sure, sure whatever you say darling Eddie we all know that you are secretly in love with me.' _I said impishly. When he didn't answer me, back I knew he just rolled his eyes in my direction. "You are right." Edward mumbled so only I could hear him.

I could feel that I was coming back to myself even more not. I can't believe that it has finally happened for me I have an imprint of my very own to love and cherish, but I know that I will have to take things slow with him. Chance what a wonderful name for that velveteen voiced sex god.

I heard Edward groan in the background.

"Don't worry Seth Leah will be waking up in least than one minute. She is already having a conversation with Edward that is making him uncomfortable." Alice said frankly.

It was then that I opened my eyes, and all I could see was Seth worried face. I just smiled at him sweetly, and touched his face before saying. "Seth, listen to Alice, Carlisle and Eddie okay I am fine there is no need to worry yourself over me. I am a tough girl you should well know I can handle anything."

When I finished, he looked at me with a smirk saying, "If that so how come you fainted just right after meeting your imprint for the time Ms. Smarty pants?"

Before anyone could say anything I stretch more like a cat then a wolf then I jumped right off the couch someone was nice enough to lay me on right onto Seth tackling him to the floor for a tickle war that he can never win.

Everyone was laughing at us. "Say it." I said to Seth as I continued to tickle him on the floor. "Ok. Ok you are the best most wonder sister in the whole wide world." Seth finally got out between bouts of laughter. I stop what I was doing kissed him on his temple and got off of him.

I looked around at everyone but my eyes soon fell on Chance, and after that there was no looking anywhere or anybody else. He had the most beautiful smile I have ever seen on a man and being around vampires that is saying something.

"Oh, brother." Edward moaned. But everyone just ignored him taking interest in seeing the interaction between my new god and myself.

In Chance's eyes you can see his curiosity about everything that are going on around him, and most curious of all why are we reacting to each other so. I broke I contact with him for a moment to look at Jacob. He looked back at me and in his eyes spoke volumes. Nothing has been explained yet he thought it was best that I do it myself, and his underlining enjoys for me is being overshadowed a little because of my fainting spell. I just rolled my eyes at him in annoys. He just smiled that goof ball smile of his in response.

"Their they go again, and I hate it when they do that." Embry said to someone probably Emmett or Quil. "I just want to know how they do it?" Quil answered I was right. "They have always been able to do that even when we all were in the other pack together. It was one of the things that drove Emily and Sam mad all the time. Mom can do it too so it must be a Shaw family thing." Seth said matter- of- factly.

"Then why can't she do the same with us?" Embry and Quil said together. "She does all the time, but it is just you two are sometimes too stupid to put two and two together. She is even teaching Nessie how to do it too." Seth said with a smile.

"Hey!" They said together. Emmett broke out laughing again.

I turned away from Jacob ignored the peanut gallery looking first at Rosalie she just nodded and I smiled in gratitude. "Okay everyone lets give Chance and Leah the living room for a while. They have things to discuss." When the room was empty, I looked back into Chance's eyes as I walked over to where he was sitting to take the seat next to him, but before I could Chance was on his feet taking my hand in his and helping me into the seat before taking the seat himself again. We could hear the sighs from the women and groans from the men in different parts of the spying on us right now.

Looking at him up close and personnel again I am at a lost for words, but I am very glad that he has not let go of my hand that is a very good sigh indeed. So I started with something simple. "Hello, I know you heard it before but allow me to introduce myself properly my name is Leah Clearwater second in command of the this small motley pack of shape shifters or beta as an in joke within the family here." My voice was strong and in control but all I wanted to do was to melt Into him arms and stay that forever.

Before I gave him a chance to speak again, I continued, "I believe that you are related to one of my boys here. I can see the resembles quiet clearly now that I up closer to you." In the background I heard Nessie say, "Go, Aunty Leah get your man." I tried not to blush at that, but Chance's smile got bigger as he heard them too. "Nessie!" Jacob whispered loudly. "What just because I love you and will be with you for all eternity doesn't mean that I can't admire the beauty in another person or take pleasure in my aunt finally finding happiness." She said in a huff. Then we all heard her storm out of the house probably making her way to the cottage to think about the stupidity of men in general and Jacob Black in particular. We could all hear Jacob running after her trying to make peace.

We all brought out laughing. When it subsided Chance spoke for the first time. "I have a feeling that you have some things to explain to me about this connection or bond if you prefer that we share with one another. It is like I was made for you and you for me too. I have no better way to explain how I feel when you are this close to me." I could not help the tears that weld up in my eyes at his words. He put his hands on my face when the tears began to flow, "My Angel do not cry for I am here now and will be with you forever more." Chance said softly to me while kissing my tears away. When his lips met mine for the first time, a moment later I could not help myself I pulled a Bella, and before he knew it I had my arms around his neck straddling his lap kissing him with everything I had in me to give.

I heard Edward snort in the background about me pulling a move his wife pulled on him. "What?" Someone asked him. I can just picture him smiling ay my sister before being heard to say. "Bella love remember the first time I kissed you and what your reaction was." Bella did not miss a beat before saying "Oh." If vampires could blush, I know Bella would be right now.

We pulled away for air at the same time. I settle my self in his lap resting my head in the crook of his neck taking in his wonderful scent.

"What is this imprinting that I hear the others saying a lot about today My Angel?" I stiffen in his arms but he just rubbed my shoulders and back in circles calming me down and relaxing into him. 'Oh, I am in trouble for sure if all he has to do is just touch my ones for me to calm down and settle in his arms like a puddle of goo.' Edward imitated Emmett laughter then. I just ignored them all.

Before I could open my mouth to tell him anything Chance's cell phone rang. He sighed excuse me My Angel, but it is probably my mother or grandmother calling. He sat me in his sit as he stood to answer the phone.

"Hello." Chance answered.

Silence

"Miss Ashley is there anything wrong at home?" Chance asked sounding surprised at whom he was talking too.

Silence then Chance went ridged.

"Thank you for calling I am on my way now." Chance sounded defeated now as he hung up the phone. Everyone was making their way into the room now. Before anyone could say anything, Chance was already out the front door running like the devil himself was after him.

I started to get a very bad feeling about this when Embry's cell phone went off. It wasn't long before he too was running out the door in the same direction as his cousin not two minutes before. The dread in me intensified to a fever pitch then.

Alice gasped then we all looked at her. If she could cry, she would by the looks at what she had scene. She came of to me then took my hands and said, " The call was from a neighbor next door to where Chance and his family lived on the Makah Reservation. There was a break in last night or early this morning Chance's mother and grandmother were killed with bunt force trauma to their heads."

Seth and Quil both came to me then after hearing what Alice said and we just held each other and cried for the lose of love ones again.

**A/N: FantasyLover74 has co-type this and i would like to think her and if you like my story check out her i promise you its better**


End file.
